Love Hurts
by Marlenerocks
Summary: After a big fight, King Julien banishes Tasha from his kingdom. Marlene and Antonio let Tasha stay with them, but everyday Marlene realizes how much the two lemurs really need each other. Can she fix this love problem? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Birds chirped in the trees. Leaves fell to the ground. Fall was here. Marlene and Antonio were strolling around the zoo. It was early in the morning, an hour before the zoo opened. Everything was quiet until they passed the lemur habitat.

"I am the king, so you do everything I say!" They heard King Julien's voice bellow throughout the zoo.

"I am the king's girlfriend, so don't you think I deserve as much respect as you do?" Tasha screamed back at him. Antonio and Marlene turned to see King Julien glaring down at Tasha who had her ears back. Her eyes were narrowed and she returned her angry gaze at King Julien. Maurice and Mort were watching in the corner.

"No!"

"And why not?"

"Because you're not queen yet!"

"When will I be?"

"When you marry me!"

"Why would I marry some jerk like _you_?"

"Same thing with me!"

"I am not a jerk!"

"Yeah, you are!"

"I hate you!"

King Julien gasped. He twitched, then pointed at the Ruffed Lemur below. "I now banish you from my kingdom forever!" King Julien announced. The other three lemurs gasped.

"Well, you know what? I don't care!" Tasha started to stomp off until she turned back to her ex-boyfriend. "I am done dealing with you! I will not return until you show me respect! Good-bye!" Tasha angrily threw her crown on the ground then stalked off. When she had her head turned away from the ring-tailed lemur, her eyes welled up with tears. She shook her head furiously but the tears remained. Regret filled King Julien's eyes as he watched her walk away.

"Your Majesty… she's your girlfriend! You can't just send her away just like that!" Maurice and Mort slid out of the corner, still shaking from the previous fight. King Julien's anger returned and he turned to Maurice and Mort.

"Shut up, Maurice! She isn't my girlfriend anymore! She's a lonely loner!" King Julien spat. The two other lemurs cowered with fear.

Tasha spotted Marlene and Antonio and quickly raced up to them.

"Hey guys," her voice cracked. She glanced back at King Julien and noticed he was still yelling at his subjects, then jumped forward, wrapping her arms around Marlene in a big hug. Tears streamed down her face and she cried. Marlene patted her back. "I'm so sad!"

"I know, you guys were perfect for each other!" Marlene replied. Tasha was still hugging Marlene.

"I just wanted him to treat me with respect, like a real girlfriend." Tasha sobbed. "I never knew he would dump me!"

"Neither did I!" Marlene tried to soothe Tasha.

"It's okay, Tasha." Antonio murmured into the Ruffed lemur's ear. Tasha still cried.

"It's gonna be okay, Tasha. Please stop crying. It's going to be okay. You just need a little time to think this through." Marlene told Tasha. She stepped back, wiping her eyes and sniffling.

"Okay," Tasha wept, starting to calm down. Her eyes were red. She must've been crying a lot. "Now I've got no place to go." Antonio and Marlene exchanged glances when Tasha looked at them with hopeful eyes. "Um… may I stay at your place, please?"

Marlene's gaze switched over to Antonio. He shrugged but he had a small smile planted on his face. Marlene smiled back.

"Sure," Marlene said. Tasha forced a weak grin. She looked back at King Julien who was sitting in his throne. He was glaring at his feet. Maurice and Mort sat beneath him, staring at each other with big round eyes. Marlene sighed. She _had_ to fix this, and fast.


	2. Chapter 2

Marlene sat up, yawning. She stretched. She rubbed her eyes and let out another big yawn. She didn't sleep at all last night. After they had let Tasha stay with them, she had gone inside their habitat and cried. Marlene and Antonio set up a little bed for her, but all she did was cry into it. She cried all night, keeping Marlene and Antonio awake.

She was so annoyed with the crying that she was about to kick Tasha out, but she thought about it. _No,_ Marlene snapped to herself. _Tasha is going through enough pain already. I don't want to make her more upset_. The lemur was finally asleep. Marlene glanced at Antonio, thinking about how it would feel like if she ever broke up with him. _That's not gonna happen!_ Marlene rolled her eyes. _We were made for each other. Even Kowalski's Lovulator said so. _But she couldn't stop herself from thinking about it.

The pain, the sorrow. Marlene turning her back on Antonio and angrily stomping off. Tears streaming down her face. The sensation of her heart breaking. Always looking back when she's trying not too, like her eyes are glued to her ex-boyfriend. The feeling of mixed emotions: wanting to tear him to shreds, but at the same time wanted to love him once more. Leaving him, seeing him for the last time…

Marlene suddenly snapped back to reality when she felt Antonio's gaze meet hers. She stared into his stunning green eyes and smiled. He smiled too. Marlene was wondering if he was thinking the same thing.

Marlene got up and walked outside. The air was crisp, and the sun was starting to rise over the buildings. She glanced at the lemur habitat and saw King Julien still sitting in his throne. He looked exhausted, and a frown took up his face.

She decided to go to the penguins' and talk to them about it. She took the secret entrance and popped her head inside.

"Hello?" she said. No reply. She took another step in, only to hear a loud siren and jumped back, screaming. The penguins leapt in front of her, in their fighting poses. "Oh, hey guys."

"Marlene?" Skipper snapped. "You look like you haven't slept for weeks! What happened." Marlene let out a long sigh then started. She explained about how the two lemurs got in a huge fight and how Tasha was staying with them now.

"I just want to make it all better, but I can't!" Marlene wailed desperately. She suppressed a yawn.

"Don't worry, Marlene! Lucky for you, penguins always have a plan!" Skipper replied. Marlene grinned.

"So…?"

"So what?"

"The plan?"

Skipper rubbed his beak.

"Oh, yes, um, well, you see…" Skipper thought for a moment then looked at Marlene. "Operation: Love Emergency!"

"Uh huh, you don't have a plan, do you?" Marlene muttered. The penguins quickly shook their heads.

"But don't worry, Marlene! We intend to fix this problem and fix it _now_!"


	3. Chapter 3

The penguins slid out of their HQ and started to walk over to Marlene's habitat. Skipper was in front. Marlene sped up to him.

"I feel so bad for Tasha," Marlene started. "It must feel terrible to break up with someone." She glanced at Skipper who had his eyes locked on Marlene's habitat. "Have you ever broke up with someone?" Skipper stopped immediately and turned to face Marlene. He let out a long sigh.

"Yeah," Skipper answered. "I broke up with Kitka once. After I had beat up the boy falcon, you know, Talon… we were about to kiss." Skipper glared at the lemur habitat. "Until Ring-tail had to interrupt. After that, Kitka vomited up Fred, and I broke up with her. When I said the words, I could see the pain in her eyes. My heart ached after that and I regretted it that second. I loved her too much and it seemed stupid to break up with her after such a silly little thing. So we got back together." Skipper retold the story briefly. Marlene had heard it many times before because she wasn't there, but she never heard the break up part with so much detail.

"Where is Kitka, anyway?" Marlene asked. Skipper shrugged.

"She said she was going to catch a few fish at the pond. She'll be here later." Skipper replied. Marlene was thinking about the relationships she had had before she came to the zoo. But only one popped into her mind.

"I used to have a boyfriend, before Antonio." Marlene said. All the penguins were paying close attention to her. "He was an otter… his name was Ashton. We loved each other very much. We did everything together. But then…" her voice trailed off, and she tried not to cry.

"What happened, Marlene?" Private questioned. The otter started to talk again.

"I was going to surprise him one night. But when I found him, he was with my worst enemy, Miranda." Marlene clenched her fists. "They had a romantic dinner set up! I was so mad, he was cheating on me! It turned out he had been cheating on me for three years. I was so mad. He offered to give up his relationship with Miranda and start over again with me, but once a cheater always a cheater. I left him there with the most disgusting and selfish girl you'll ever meet." Marlene finished the story curtly. She grimaced at the other female otter's name. The penguins stared at her.

"I'm sorry, Marlene." Private murmured. Rico patted her back.

"Aw," Rico grunted. Kowalski stared at his feet.

"I've never had a relationship. I think I might just stay single. Besides, I never want to go through that!" Kowalski squawked. Marlene shrugged.

"That sucks." Skipper said calmly. Marlene shot an angry glare at him. The other penguins stared at him too, but he paid no attention to them. Instead he decided to change the subject. "We should go to Tasha."

"Right," Marlene muttered. She guided the penguins over to her habitat. There, Antonio was offering Tasha a fish.

"Ew!" Tasha spat, slapping the fish out of his hands. Antonio palmed his face.

"Where am I going to find fruit? I can't just walk into the lemurs' habitat and say I'm getting some fruit for you! What am I supposed to do?" Marlene could catch the annoyance in Antonio's voice. Tasha thrashed her tail. Antonio then saw Marlene. "Marlene! Please help me. Tasha is very grumpy." He glared at her, but she ignored him.

"Go to the geckos' habitat. They're plenty of fruit there." Skipper stated. Antonio quickly dipped his head.

"Got it," he vanished outside. Marlene shook her head.

_If I don't fix this, who will?_


	4. Chapter 4

Antonio had returned with an apple and a mango. Tasha had eaten them slowly and hesitantly. When she was done, she was waiting for what the penguins had to say.

"Okay, Tasha. We heard about the break-up. Now, here's what I want you to do." Skipper paused for a moment, and Rico started to sing dramatically. "Go and talk to King Julien." Tasha stepped back in surprise and stared at him in horror.

"No way! I don't want to see that filthy rat again!" Tasha shrieked then turned her back on them. Skipper palmed his face. Rico and Kowalski exchanged glances. Private stared at his feet. Marlene saw the worry in Antonio's eyes. She walked up to him.

"I know, Antonio, I don't want her to stay anymore either." Marlene whispered into the other otter's ear. Antonio shuffled his feet.

"I mean, not that I don't like her, it's just… well, she doesn't belong here." Antonio murmured back. Marlene nodded her head in agreement.

"Tasha-" Skipper started, but the lemur cut him off with an annoyed click. Marlene walked up to her.

"Tasha, look, I bet if you work things out with him, everything will be back to normal!" Marlene sounded confident, but she actually felt scared. What if they didn't get back together? Marlene shook with the thought.

"Fine," Tasha hissed. They turned and left.

On there way to the lemur habitat, there was a loud screech. They looked up to see an orange peregrine falcon.

"Hi Kitka!" Skipper greeted. She landed on the ground, smiling.

"Hi Skipper! What are you all up to?" Kitka queried, quickly preening her feathers. Tasha glared at the lemur habitat.

"Tasha broke up with Julien yesterday. We're trying to get them back together." Marlene answered. Kitka's gaze flickered over to Tasha.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! You know, when me and Skipper broke up-" Kitka started, but Tasha quickly interrupted her.

"I know, I know, I've heard that story a thousand times," Tasha snapped curtly. Kitka shrugged. She didn't get angry. Marlene glanced at Tasha. The otter knew that the ruffed lemur wanted to hear the story again, but acted like she didn't want to get back with Julien. Marlene sighed.

"So I suppose your trying to get them back together," Kitka said. Skipper nodded. Tasha let out a low growl.

"I don't want to, but they're forcing me too!" Tasha sneered. Skipper rolled his eyes.

"Now come on!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the lemur habitat.

"No, I don't want to!" Tasha screamed.

"You have to!" Skipper yelled down at her. Suddenly, they heard a voice.

"Who's there?"


	5. Chapter 5

Tasha tried to run away, but Skipper grasped her tail. She ran in place but finally gave up. King Julien approached them, eyeing them suspiciously, then gasped when he saw Tasha.

"I thought I banished you from the kingdom!" King Julien snapped.

"You _did_ banish me from the kingdom!" Tasha spat back. Although she was mad, she didn't try to run away. Marlene forced a small smile. _Maybe this _will _work out…_

"Then why are you here?" King Julien asked, his voice more calm. Marlene could see hope twinkle in his eyes. _It seems like he wants her back! This is so gonna work out!_

"These dodo-brains forced me to come." Tasha hissed through clenched teeth.

"Maurice, Mort, get her!" King Julien commanded. The two lemurs leapt forward reluctantly, but Skipper stopped them.

"Hold it, lemurs! Tasha wants to apologize for her behavior yesterday." Skipper lied. Tasha froze and tried to hit Skipper, but Private stopped her.

"Okay, then go ahead!" King Julien said. Tasha swayed from side to side as if she didn't know what to do. She gulped, then started.

"I do not want to apologize! I want you to apologize to me!" Tasha yelled furiously. King Julien stomped his foot.

"Apologizing is for the weak and wrong, therefore you are weak and wrong!" King Julien retorted. Marlene's eyelid twitched.

"They were so close!" Marlene complained, trembling. Antonio sighed and stared at the ground. Tasha and King Julien stared at each other, anger flaring in their eyes. Marlene decided to break it up. She pushed them apart.

"We'll swing by another time, okay?" Marlene said. King Julien shook his head.

"I don't want to see her ever again!" King Julien screeched. Marlene shoved Tasha away.

"Right back at you, except for the 'her' part!" Tasha screamed. They quickly returned to the otter habitat.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, we can always-" Skipper started, but Tasha grasped his wings and put her face close to his so she was staring in his eyes.

"No! I don't want to do anything anymore! If King Julien wants to be a jerk, that's fine, because I don't care! I rather be single than be his girlfriend!" Tasha wailed. Skipper raised an eyebrow.

"Good, so we can knock off early. Men, roll out!" Skipper commanded. In just a few seconds, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private sped out of the otters' habitat. Kitka sighed and shook her head.

"Good luck, Tasha," she smiled, patting the ruffed lemur's back lightly with her wing. Then she turned around and flew after the penguins.

"So now what?" Antonio asked, shrugging his shoulders. Tasha looked at him. Marlene smiled.

"We can ask Hisser if she wants to play volleyball with us," Marlene suggested. Her two friends nodded and they went to get Hisser.

After Hisser and Antonio had set up the volleyball net, Marlene served the ball. Hisser jumped up and spiked it over, but Antonio slid underneath the ball and bumped it back. Hisser swerved out of the way as Tasha went to get it.

"I-" she started, but tripped on her tail, "-don't got it…" The ball landed in front of her. Sighing she stood up and threw it over to the otters' side. "Here, your serve."

"Okay, here I go!" Marlene Antonio, serving the ball. Hisser stepped back to let Tasha get it, but as she tried to bump it, the ball hit her arms and flew backwards. It landed in the water. Tasha grimaced.

"I'm sorry!" Tasha squealed. Marlene and Antonio exchanged glances. As Tasha went to get the ball, she was aware of Hisser's stare boring into her back. It made her feel uncomfortable. Tasha grabbed the ball and rolled it back to the otters.

Marlene served the volleyball and Hisser leapt in front of Tasha to get it. She bumped it efficiently, but Tasha was not pleased.

"That was my ball!" Tasha complained. The Red Rhodesian Slasher let out a low growl.

"If you're going to hit it, at least hit it over!" Hisser snapped. As the two bickered, Antonio bumped the ball over the net. It hit Hisser in the head. Hisser whipped around and glared at Antonio, flexing her claws.

"Sentimos," Antonio apologized. Hisser turned to Tasha and let out an angry hiss.

"You cost us that point!" Hisser sneered. Tasha looked afraid, but she took a step closer to the cat.

"Me? I did nothing! I would've got that if you didn't step in front of me!" Tasha protested. Hisser seized the ball and was about to throw it at Tasha, but there was a loud _POP! _and the ball popped. Hisser shook her head in disapproval and lifted her right paw. The deflated volleyball dangled from her claws. Tasha stomped her foot. "You popped it with your claws!"

"Sorr-ee!" Hisser snapped. Ripping the remains of the volleyball apart with her razor sharp claws, she stomped away. "I'm leaving!" Marlene and Antonio raced up to Tasha.

"I'm sorry, guys. I wanted to play, but…" Tasha's voice trailed off and she stared at her feet. Marlene frowned.

"It's fine, seriously," Marlene soothed. Tasha looked away.

"Let's go find something else to do, shall we?" Antonio said. Tasha nodded. Marlene smiled, but she knew that Tasha has lost the game because she couldn't get over King Julien. _What am I going to do? _


End file.
